New Girls
by Kendra-n-Gavin-4ever
Summary: What if Charlie and Renee never split? And they were so in love they neglected to show affection for Bella and her younger sister Ashley? Well, they pack for Europe and send Ash and Bells a boarding school in New York of course. All Human!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story (besides Ashley) they were all created by the amazing Stephenie Meyer! I do however own the plotline. Enjoy!**

Intro

"Bella!"

That's me, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, just call me Bella though. I'm 16, attend Forks High and live with my 'parents' Charlie and Renee, and my best friend/younger sister Ashley. Charlie and Renee are my parents by both but neither of them ever acts like it. They are always hanging all over each other in front of my 14 year old sister and I. Everyone at school thinks we are kind of weird considering they've all seen Charlie and Renee making out in the middle of local stores. Kind of freaks kids are age out, especially the guys because they think Ashley and I are going to be all clingy like our mother. News flash! We may look like her, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, the whitest things you've ever seen, but we act NOTHING like her!

"Isabella! Don't ignore your mother like that!"

Oh right, _they_ were calling me. What could they possibly want now!?

**Authors Note: **_Okay, I'm really sorry it's so short but this is kind of just a little prologue type thing, not really a chapter. But because I gave you something so small I'm going to try to get this chapter up by either later this evening or sometime tomorrow. If you've read the story __The New Girls__ by Smergie08 then I will tell you right now I did not steal the idea from her. That was my old attempt at the story, before I lost my password and had already deleted my e-mail account. This is the newer (and hopefully better) version. Hope you all like it! Review if you will please! =)_


	2. Chapter 2: What The Hell?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Ashley! The rest are the wonderful characters of Stephenie Meyer! **

_**Chapter 1: What the Hell!?**_

"BELLA!" both my parents bellowed up the stairs angrily.

"Chillax PU's, I'm coming!" I called down while I pounded down the stairs. Bad Idea Bells! My gracefulness is rationed to about 0%, as is my balance, what could this possibly mean? Well, obviously, a klutz like my running down stairs is bound to end in this klutz tripping and falling down. Well, that's exactly what happened, I tripped, rolled down the stairs that were left then fell into a heap at my father's feet.

Well, try to imagine what happened, my loving father bent down to help me up while my mother had to hold tears in check because she was so worried about my health. WRONG! As nice as that would have been, what happened was my dad looked down at me and snorted while my mother laughed hysterically. At least Ashley ran over to help me stand.

"What do you want?" I growled my pride and my butt hurting like hell. Charlie opened his mouth to yell, probably start calling me an ungrateful little bitch, again. But before anything came out of his mouth, Renee stopped him.

"We simply wanted to tell you we are going to Europe!" Renee said slipping her arm through my fathers while he leaned over and kissed her on the neck. Normally Ashley and I would be fake barfing but we both were overcome with excitement. Sure neither one of us is #1 fan of our parents but they were taking us to _Europe._

"When do we leave!?" I fairly screamed, excitedly.

My Parents turned and examined us closely. Then suddenly they burst into laughter.

"You…thought…we…were…going…to…take…you…guys…with…us?" Charlie managed between laughter. He was now on the floor, tears streaming down his face as he couldn't stop laughing. Renee wasn't in any better of a condition.

Ashley and I shared a look of confusion. Realization hit me first. Suddenly I was overcome with what could only be explained as rage. "_What the hell!?"_ I growled menacingly.

"You're just going to leave us here _alone_ while you go gallivanting in Europe? What about Ashley and me?"

My parents abruptly stopped laughing, surprised I would talk to them like that. I may hate them but never before had I confronted them with my anger and their parenting skills (or lack thereof).

"Of course not!" Renee said indignantly. I actually almost smiled, maybe they had planned something fun for us too, or maybe they actually _cared_. "You two would tear the house down!" Never mind, hatred is back. "We are sending you to boarding school in New York! It is top of the line and it has a summer program. So you can be there all year long! Charlie and I now are free of you!" she said excitedly. Ouch! Never knew she hated us _that_ much.

I chanced a look at Ashley who looked extremely hurt. I linked my arm through hers. "Whatever, you two are the worst parents we could ever have to live with. This boarding school will be paradise compared to what we had to put up with when we were with you two. C'mon Ash." I said nastily while pulling her up the stairs.

"Good idea! The plane leaves in 3 hours so we leave in 1!" Renee called cheerily up after us. I have one word to describe her, bitch.

**Authors Note: I feel bad portraying Charlie and Renee like that. I love them in the books but if they were the way they were in the book this story would suck. Anyway, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'll update ASAP, as long as some of you lovely readers would be kind enough to review! You know you want too! =}**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and it's characters! I do however own the plot and Ashley! =)**

_**Author's Note: Thanks to Animeangel41 and Vikkisecret42 for reviewing! Sorry, it's late, but hopefully it's worth it and I'll post the next chapter probably tomorrow or the day after! Enjoy!**_

Pulling up to the front of the building, Ashley and I exited the cab, quickly. The cab driver kept trying to flirt and ask us out, and by us, I mean mainly Ash. Grabbing are bags I turned to give the main his money for his service, as he again tried to ask me out.

"You know, I get off in an hour, why don't you and your friend hop back in and we'll drive around until I'm off, then we can hit the clubs and I could show you guys the sites, if your interested." The vile man said, seriously, this guy looked like he has _never_ shaved in his lifetime! It was revolting! And then here he was, calmly asking me out, as if he thought I would EVER say yes.

"Umm, I'm sorry sir, but my sister and really need to get ready for classes tomorrow. First day at a new school, we definitely need our sleep! Thanks for the offer though." I said, trying to sound kind. Not sure if it worked or not. "Maybe another time!" I added though I knew hell would have to freeze over before I would go out with this guy.

"You got it sweetheart!" he replied flirtatiously, handing me a card. I glanced down at it to see it say Laurent Michaels. Hmm, perhaps I should call and complain to his supervisor. "See you later babe!" he added before speeding off. Well, one good thing came out of the experience; the idiot forgot to take his money.

I turned away to help Ashley with her bags but saw someone there already helping her. It was a big burly guy with curly brown hair. And he was HUGE! Seriously, he looked like a bear! I ran towards them, in hopes of protecting Ash, course, I didn't really know if she _needed_ protecting but I was still gonna make sure. It's New York, anything is possible.

Approaching them I saw the burly guy picking up my suitcase, "Dude! This thing is heavy! What's in here? Bricks?" he exclaimed.

"Umm, no. That would contain all my clothes and my complete collection of Jane Austen books." I replied cheekily, coming up to stand by Ashley.

"Whoa! Hey, you look a lot like Ashley! Are you guys like, twins or something?" he asked looking from one to the other. I laughed; this guy was funny, but in a totally stupid way.

"No I'm Ashley's older sister Bella. You are?" I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Emmett McCarty!" he boomed, taking my hand and shaking it enthusiastically. It felt like my arm was about to break off!

"Emmett, my hand, your breaking it." I gasped out as he quickly let it go.

"Oopsies! Sorry Bella! My girlfriend says I can get a little too excited and then I forget my strength. I guess Rosie is right!" he said giggling. _Giggling_, this huge bear was _giggling, _I couldn't help but laugh. "So I guess you two are the new kids Pops told us about."

Ashley and I exchanged a glance then cocked our heads. "Huh?" we asked in unison.

"Oh, right-o! My dad owns this place, well adopted dad really. Carlisle Cullen adopted me, my girlfriend Rosalie Hale and her twin Jasper and then Edward and Alice Cullen; they are actually his niece and nephew. We all live on the top floor which is the biggest. It's the huge flat where all of us can be together like a family. When your parents called we all took a vote that you stay with us. Rose and Alice are super duper excited to meet you guys." Emmett explained to us.

"Oh um, kay. So, do you think you could possibly take us up to our room then? I'm not sure 'bout Ash but I'm pretty tired." I replied, kind of confused. I wasn't entirely sure I understood Emmett.

"Yep! Follow me!" he exclaimed, grabbing our bags then bounding into the building, us running behind him. Well this should be fun. Can't wait to meet the rest. We've met the bear, what other animals await us?


	4. Ch4 Cat, Puppy, Peacock, &Greek God?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, as much as I wish I did. I do however own this plot and Ashley. =)**

_**Author's Note: Alright guys, this is probably the longest chapter I've written so far, and I'm sorry that it's still not incredibly long, but I'm hoping to be able to update more, but that's pretty hard with school and all the extracurricular stuff I'm involved in. But I'm home sick today so I'm going to work on cranking out some chapters so I can just update them. Enjoy! Oh, and Thanks to Vampyregurl09 and vikkisecret42 for reviewing! =)**_

Emmett ran ahead of Ash and up like 10 flights of stairs. Needless to say we were definitely lagging behind. Finally he stopped and we reached him a couple minutes later, panting like no other while he stood there calmly. Either my sister and I were out of shape or this guy was a beast! Ash and I were just glad to have stopped.

"So yeah, this door will take us into our 'house' as we call it." Emmett explained, "It's got about 9 rooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room, kitchen and a game room Carlisle installed for us guys, but we are willing to share if either of you like video games."

Ashley and I looked at each other with humongous grins on our faces. "Depends, do you own any Medal of Honor games? Or Gauntlet? Mario Kart's pretty cool too though." I asked, trying to remember all of Ashley and my self's favorite games that we used to spend HOURS playing.

Emmett's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh my gosh! You two are the COOLEST!!" he exclaimed scooping us both up and squeezing the life out of us.

The door up to our new housing opened to reveal a blonde guy with stunning blue eyes. Had I been into blondes I would be all over this guy. I glanced at Ash and saw she was dumbstruck, I kind of supposed she would go after the guy in front of us.

"God Emmett! Put them down, it looks like your strangling them." The blonde guy said smiling.

His words seemed to have a calming effect on Emmett and I immediately characterized this guy as a cat. Cat's could always make me feel calm. While growing up Ash and I had a cat, greatest animal in the world. Poor thing got hit by a car, man was I _pissed._

"Oops, sorry girls. This is another room-mate, Jasper Hale. He's my girlfriend Rosalie's twin brother and also currently dating my cousin Alice." Emmett explained. I saw Ashley's shoulder's heave slightly in inaudible sigh.

"Nice to meet you Jasper!" I said politely, extending my hand. He took it and gave a shake.

"Isabella, I presume?" he asked kindly, letting go of my hand then offering it to Ashley. I could tell the question was aimed towards me though.

"Yep, please call me Bella." I replied.

"And I'm Ashley, preferably called Ash though." My little sister said, after she shook his hand.

Jasper smiled, "Pleasure to meet both of you. As for my name I go by Jasper, Jazz, Jazzy and whatever else anyone feels like calling me." He replied with a laugh, Emmett's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Don't say anything Emmett!" he added, also noticing his friends look.

Ashley and I laughed while Emmett whined. We all stopped when we heard to girls yell in unison. "EM! JAZZ! You better not be keeping are new room-mates away from us on PURPOSE!"

Jazz and Emmett shared a concerned look, and Jasper said "And there lies our hint to get you guys inside, and quick. Before Alice and Rose personally tear us limb from limb."

We all quickly moved in while I was attacked with a hug by a person I immediately compared to an excited little puppy. Or a pixie considering the girls size. She was small, smaller than Ashley even and had short spiky black hair and appeared to be wearing the latest fashions, without look slutty. "Ohmigosh! I am like so excited to meet you! I'm sure we'll be the best of friends." she said to me before moving on to attack Ashley.

"Alice, give them a little room to breathe will you!" commanded another girl, smiling. She then gracefully came forward and gave Ashley and I a quick embrace. "I'm so glad you could come! As much as I love Alice it'll be great to have a few more girlfriends." This girl was stunning. She had long blonde hair and the same electric blue eyes as Jasper. She in my mind was almost like a peacock. I immediately recognized her as being Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's twin.

"Thank you, both of you. I'm Bella and this is my sister Ashley." I introduced, as my sister quickly butted in.

"Call me Ash though."

"It's like so great to meet you!" The puppy said enthusiastically. "I'm Alice and this is Rose. We are both like, uber duber excited you're going to stay with us!"

We merely smiled as Emmett complained. "Can we show them their rooms? Bella's bag is heavy!"

Suddenly another guy appeared, chuckling he took my bag from Emmett. My eyes on him the entire time. He was gorgeous, tousled bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He was a Greek god, and that was all I could think to compare him with. No animal came to mind as I looked at this guy. He turned to Ashley and me and introduced himself. "I'm Edward, nice to meet you Ashley, Bella."

Ashley smiled and shook his hand, I reached forward to do the same and upon touching him an electric current went blazing through my arm. We both quickly pulled away, which caused me to believe he felt it to.

Edward looked confused for a moment then shook his head with a glorious crooked smile. "Sorry, I guess I should stop shuffling my feet on this carpet." He said with a laugh.

I smiled, "Who knows, maybe I'm the one who should stop shuffling my feet." We both smiled at each other before Alice cut in.

"Alright, so Rose and though it would be totally cool to color organize our stuff. So the purple door up ahead," she pointed to a vibrant purple the looked shocking next the creamy white of the walls in the living room. "that's my room. See the pink over there?" she again pointed to a neon on pink door that hurt my eyes to look at. "That's Rose's room. And then see the green and blue doors over there?" She pointed again and this time there was a soft creamy shade of blue next to a bright lime green. "Those are up for grabs. You can work it out."

Ashley smiled, "rock, paper, scissors over the green door?"

I laughed and shook my head, "All yours little sis, I'm content with blue."

Alice grabbed my arm then Ashley's and dragged us towards our rooms. "Good now that that's settled, go get freshened up and situated. Carlisle and Esme are taking us all out to dinner tonight!" she then pushed us each into are on rooms and shut the door behind us.

I took a moment to survey my room and was amazed that it was entirely blue, every shade imaginable. I absolutely _loved_ it. It was then I realized Edward still had my bag, and turned to go find him when the door opened and there he stood.

"Where do you want this?" he asked with another crooked smile.

"Umm…" I was flustered, "the bed I guess."

He set it down then turned to leave again. "Bella? It's good you've come. It'll be good for all of us." He said softly, and then he quickly exited my room. I smiled and began to unpack, my feet barely touching the floor.


	5. Chapter 5: Doomsday

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Ashley. The rest is Stepenie Meyers. That is all.**

_AN: So basically, I don't have a legit reason why this took so long, other than I sort of forgot about the website. -blush- I'm sorry about that all, but I'm back! And with a small chapter. :( Feeling a little uninspired, but I figured you all deserved something at least. More to come when I can think again. _

After an hour of peace to unpack for myself, I exited my new qaurters, intent on seeing if Ashley needed help, as Alice had said we were to have dinner with the family this evening. Who knew what time we'd get home, and who knew how beat we would be. It was best to have unpacking completely out of the way. Shutting the door carefully behind me, I could see Jasper and Emmett on the couch, completely engrossed in playing some form of video game, though I was uncertain as to what. Rosalie and Alice were curled up on the smaller couch, magazines in their lap as they examined it together, giggling at certain intervals. But I couldn't see the Greek God, where was he?

But of course I was being silly, he was my room mate, and I shouldn't be concernedly looking around for him. _Get a grip Bells!_ Shaking my head in an amused manner, I turned around, running smack into the room mate of interest. I could feel myself falling backwards, but before I hit the ground, Edward's arm was around my waist, and I was saved from hitting the ground. Injuring my already bruised bum.

I could feel myself turn bright red, pushing myself away from him and smoothing out my jeans and smiling slightly at him, though I was still greatly embarrassed. "Er, thanks. Sorry about that." And of course, right in the middle of my humilation, Ashley's door opens, and she eyes me. Obviously, her knowing me, Ash was well aquanited with what happened.

"Really Bells? Fall again? How can you sit?" Urgh, stupid little sister. I could feel myself turn even redder, looking down at my feet.

"In my defense, I never reached the ground. Edward stopped me." I mumbled slightly.

Ashely laughed, nudging my arm, before smiling brilliantly at Edward. "Well it appears our new roomie is mister Chivalrous. Right Bells?" But I didn't answer. I was too busy walking towards Alice and Rose. I didn't need to watch my little sister flirt with a guy who I was quite possibly interested in.

Plopping down beside them, both girls grinned evilly. "Belllaaaa! Dinner tonight remember? Rose and I are officially helping you get ready." Oh god. This couldn't be good. I hadn't known these girls long, but already there was something about Alice that instantaneously made me not want to trust her with clothing choices or make up. Or free reign of a person's look. The idea made me shudder.

But from the girls determined looks, it was obvious there was no escape. I was doomed.


End file.
